Pink Plus
by chelley0207
Summary: Blackwater one-shot! Rated M for language !


**Pink Plus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! After reading B/D I would not claim that title for shit! **

**Flash Back:**

It has been three day's since I first phased. My father is gone and so is Sam for the first time in a year I realize that he is not mine and will never be. I'm trying to stay calm because if I don't I would have to deal with his ass again. I smell him out side of my window he told me he will watch out for me and he is sorry.

"Leah, now that you know what's going on we can be friends and we can get past this." He said ,while placing his hands on my shoulder.

Of course, I phased and attacked him it was the only thing that felt right at the time. Seth, Jacob,and Jared pulled me off of him. I laid on the forest floor what seem to be for hours . Seth laid next to me the whole time, and said nothing. Jacob was off tending to the leech bitch and the rest of the pack went to their imprints except for Embry he was sneaking back into his window before his mom wakes up. I eventually calmed down and woke up naked on the forest floor with a blanket wrapped around me and Seth in his human form asking me am I hungry.

Now I'm in my bed and I don't want anything to do with being a wolf or Sam. I want to go to sleep and when I wake everything is how it was a year ago.I want my father be here eating breakfast in our small kitchen. I want to be 5'6 again and less muscular. I want my hair back and I want my boyfriend (pre- wolf). I want Emily here (pre-boyfriend stealing bitch). I'm getting mad again I'm trying to remain calm but I can't so I jump out the window before I ruin my bedroom.

_Lee lee are you okay?_

_Does it look like it jackass? Stop calling me Lee lee!_

_Leah, I'm sorry but -_

I show Sam the images that made me phase. He walked over slowly and he put his muzzles my neck. My body reacts and it feels good for him to touch me again.

_If I could Leah I would but I love Emily._

_All I want is a friend I can't tell any one about this. I don't give a fuck about you and Emily Okay Sam I can read your thoughts I know me and you will never be together I get it I just- I'm the only girl to ever phase and I'm alone. My period was suppose to come on a week ago and I haven't seen it and im nerves._

_Leah, we haven't been together in a year are you saying-._

_What fuck no Sam! I'm saying with this new body I don't think I have a period anymore. It haven't came on since last month before my transformation._

_Leah can't you talk about this with your mom._

_If you haven't noticed she is fucking depressed because her husband is dead do to the fact that I killed him!!!!_ I_ don't have any one don't you get it. _

_Leah, when I first phased I was alone. _

_You weren't alone because I was there for you! I didn't know what was wrong with you but I was there. You begged me lee lee don't leave me please don't leave me. I did it I ignored what people said about you and I was there but one look at my cousin and you leave one fucking look. Not only did you leave but you left with my only friend. _

**End of Flash back **

Eventually, I left Sam I left him for Jacob's pack. That was seven years ago and I am not that Leah anymore. Like I lost Sam my pack brother Jacob, lost Leech bitch also know as Bella Swan. When Jacob imprinted on Bella's daughter. I thought I lost him as well but I didn't. Jacob was different when it came to imprinting he wasn't like the other wolves. Now that Nessie is of age Jacob only see's her the way he always has. He wants her to be happy and he will protect her with his life. Jacob and I are now married. I wouldn't marry him until I was sure that he wouldn't leave me once Nessie became of age. It's stupid but I was protecting my heart as well as his.

Sam, Emily and I minded things. I was angry at Sam before I became a wolf but after seeing how he really felt about her only added fuel to my fire. I spent two-years wondering why it wasn't me he loved like that when he saw me for the first time. The only results I got was fate, I was truly meant to be with Jacob. I'm not quite sure yet but were here and living prof that imprinting doesn't always result in true love. In our case it gives two people a life long loving friendship.

"Leah, whats wrong you've been in bathroom for an hour?" Jacob said, after damn near knocking the door off the hinges.

I locked my self in the bathroom. I'm sitting on the toilet seat making sure that the three test in front of me is right. One day five-years ago I finally got my period it was on for a month and it only came once a year. I didn't care how long it lasted or when it came on it meant I wasn't genetically dead, I could be a mother. Weeks ago I started getting morning sickness and headaches. The only time a wolf is suppose to be sick is when you get your ass kicked by a leech or another wolf. So I thought it could be possible. I haven't said anything to Jacob because he has accepted the fact that we want have children unless we pull a Carlisle and Esme by adopting children. But, now there is a chance.

"Leah I'm not fucking playing around come out the bathroom. What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

I came out swinging the door open. "What the fuck Jake can a bitch take a pregnancy test without her husband going Rambo at the door?!" I said, while smiling.

"Leah, why would you take a pregnancy test-unless you think your-. Leah?"

"Jake all three are positive!" I screamed.

"Lee, Your pregnant." Jacob yelled, while picking me up.

"Yeah look pink pluses."

**A/N: **First story ever! I usually just R&R but I thought I'd add to Luci's Blackwater Challenge!! I didn't get it edited I'm to lazy to look for a beta If someone is up for the challenge pm me!! Please Review!


End file.
